


Pretend and Lies [Prince Caspian X Reader]

by S0N9_M1N0 (ixiiii)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I Should Be Working On My Other Story, I am such a shit for working on this, I watched Narnia, Prince Caspian is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiiii/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: You and Prince Caspian have been best friends since forever. So when he asks a favor of you, you don't mind- you ask each other favors all the time, after all.But this is not what you expected, and you can't help but feel a pain in your chest at this fantasy that can never become real, this pretense that's just a mask.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you had met him was at the fields.

Both of you had been little then, him no more than twelve and you no less than ten.

He had spotted you when practicing sword fighting with one of his mentors, and had beckoned you over. "I have not seen you around here before." He had said, his tone light and friendly. "I take it you are not from this castle?"

"In fact," You had corrected him, "I am from around here, you have just not seen me because I prefer to spend my time within the library."

"Oh!" He had glanced down at the thick book in your arms with surprise, "And how old are you, m'lady?"

It had seemed so weird for such a young boy to be calling someone  _m'lady_ that you had burst out in giggles, "Ten, turning eleven in a few months." You had grinned proudly.

A smile had adorned his lips then, "I believe myself to be twelve." He stood prouder. "Thirteen in a few months, which leads me to be older than you. Although, you seem quite smart and well-taught for your age."

"Yes." Smile. "Your name is...?" Tilting your head, you had gazed at him with curiosity. "Mine is (Y/N), if you wished to know. (Y/N) (L/N)."

He had gasped in recognition then, at your name: "(L/N), as in the scholar? Oh, I do admire him so! He always seems so regal, and always takes the time to be kindly to me and teach me a little."

"My father." You had smiled, adjusting your grip on the book. Noticing, he had grabbed it for and set it down on a dry patch of grass, being the gentleman he was, and had plopped down on the grass. "My name is Caspian."

"Oh! As in the Prince?" You had exclaimed, sitting down. "Nice to meet you at last, my prince."

"Caspian." He had handed you the book excitedly. "Just call me Caspian. Noble titles....are nothing."

A smile had adorned your lips, then, the smile that had led you to be shieldmates, riding partners.

"Well then," You had said. "I will be looking forwards to the day when I get to call you _your highness._ "

Then, giving a little curtsy, you had skipped away with your heavy book like it weighed nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian had defeated armies, fought wars, went against his own uncle, met Aslan himself, yet nothing prepared him for.... for what he was about to do.

Reepicheep leapt up onto the marble balcony he was leaning on. "Your highness..." He addressed him, "I am not sure...if you should do this. It could harm both yours and (Y/N)'s reputations."

"I have to do this, Reep." He turned to the mouse. "My duty as the king...sometimes it requires....unpleasant....things I must do, however..." He shook his head. "This, I believe, is going too far."

"There can be some other solution, if not." Reepicheep suggested. "Perhaps an alliance between the two?"

"If I refused," He sighed, "It would be calling for war. A broken alliance. I cannot refuse while I am in this state. However, if someone already had an affair with me..."

"But your liege," The Narnian's voice was soft, "It would not just be harmful for you, but for (Y/N) too. I personally know how much she means to you."

"Too much, rather." Staring back at the fancy dinner among his "friends", he caught sight of the very woman they had been talking about. Noticing the frown upon his brow, she gave him a concerned look, only to be met with a soft smile. "Not just that, however, you many also risk your friendship. Most times I am with you, my king, but this time..." He sighed. "Much more is at stake."

"And yet I must." Turning back to the mouse. "If not (Y/N), who?" Before Reepicheep could open his mouth, he continued on. "She is the one I have been well acquainted with since my youth. She is the one people will suspect the least to be the fraud, yet she is the one that could help without arousing suspicion or jealousy. (Y/N) is also most likely to agree with this." He turned towards him, his face stoic. "I do not want to risk this either, Reepicheep. I do not want to risk our friendship. Yet...friendship is all that is. I have given up hope of being with her a long time ago."

A sigh. "If you must."

"Thank you." He inclined his head, then picked up his glass of liquor from the balcony where he had set it.

Bowing, the mouse scurried down the balcony and headed towards a servant, no doubt to ask for more Narnian liquor.

Nervously glancing around him, he formally greeted the lords as he made his way towards you. He could see you, your laughter clear as crystal as you talked with your friends. You were dressed in a flowing dress that fitted you rather well, with your hair done up as to seem beautiful. He did not disagree that you were beautiful in this state- perhaps exceeding even those he knew- yet he had seen you many times, dressed in men's clothes and pants- riding out with him, swords clashing, ducking and dodging, drenched with sweat- and he had seen your true nature then.

This was part of the reason why he had also chosen you. He knew you would understand. Other women, such as Sylvia for instance, would take things too far. He knew he would eventually have to hold them away from his bed, but you would not purposefully please him. He could trust you.

As he approached you, he could distinctively smell your perfume, roses. He knew those were your favorite flowers. He had bought them once, with intentions in his mind to please you, but nervous, he had just kept them in his room.

"Lady (Y/N)?" He called for you, and all her friends turned, surprised. "Could I steal you away for a moment?"

Despite her friends' alarmed reactions, you were completely calm, a small smile upon her lips. "You know how I feel about titles, _your majesty._ " You took another sip out of the delicate cup of liquor you were holding. _Completely out of place with you_ , he thought.

"Now I believe you to be just spiting me." He held out an arm. "If I may?"

"How about a walk in the gardens?" You offered, taking his arm.

They walked as a pair, heading towards the grand doors. Any other lady and people would have gaped- with (Y/N) they did not bat a single eye. The people were too accustomed to seeing them as a pair that they saw her as no threat. The girl by his side was just (Y/N), the scholar's daughter and childhood friend of the king.

They underestimated you.

Not to say that you were not beautiful- many men had asked to court her. (Y/N) had turned them all down- saying to him,  _I do not wish to live bound by princes who expect me to be calm and sit still._

"So?" You inclined towards him. "What do you wish to talk about, Caspian?"

"I mean to call in a favor from you." He wondered if he was going too fast. Should he have taken it slower?

Just to be safe, he added a little bit of humor to his voice. "After all, you do owe me for the incident of the horse."

There was, however, no turning back now.

(Y/N) nodded, smiling a little. "I see."

"A lord," He started, "Had....come to me with an offer just a few days ago. I have been thinking about it for quite some time."

"An offer?" Your head was tilted slightly to the side, your smile completely gone. "What kind?"

A lump had appeared in his throat just talking about it. "He...proposed an arranged marriage with his daughter, and ensured that peace would come between our lands. He hand said that it would be a good alliance."

"And what does this have to do to concern me?" You were just confused now.

"I..." He hesitated. "I do not wish to get married to one I barely know. It is foolish to judge by tales too, yes, but I have heard some rumors of this woman, Clara, and she is not...deemed pleasant."

You opened your mouth but he shushed you. "I wish to have a happy marriage with someone I love, however, refusing this arranged marriage would be like poison, and would spring a war upon us immediately. It would be _impolite._ "

"Oh." Small was your voice, and you seemed quite troubled, for he knew you loved this land almost as much as he did.

"There is only one way to block out this problem completely," His breath caught in his throat.

"And that would be for me to court someone."

Silence.

"You must state what is it exactly that you want, Caspian, for if not I cannot give it to you."

A deep breath.

"So (Y/N)..." He paused. "Would you be kind enough to accept my offer of courting you?"

You frowned, your eyebrows slanting slightly down and your mouth turned downwards. "This is no small favor you ask of me, Caspian."

"Yet it is the only way. I am sorry for bringing such a burden upon you, but you were the only person I could trust."

"Are you sure this is the only solution?"

"Yes."

"Then...." You stared up at him. "I accept."

"Are you sure?" His heart was beating faster than usual. "I would like to assure you, (Y/N), you hold no obligations to accept just because I am king."

"Caspian!" You exclaimed. "Do not think so lowly of me! I am not accepting because you are king, but because your happiness is at stake, and because I am your friend."

"I...." He could not speak. "Thank you, (Y/N). I owe you."

"This is much bigger than the horse incident." He appreciated the joke, but could see your voice was slightly strained. "Caspian, I am risking my honor for this. Do not let me down."

"I will not." He nodded. "Thank you." Caspian repeated.

You threw him one last glance, then walked away, his eyes drawn to the rhythmic swaying of your hips.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is rather...unfamiliar." (Y/N) mumbled as she tossed and turned in the bed. "It has been two nights, Caspian, and there is still three days to come until the arrival of..." You winced, the name bringing a bitter taste in her mouth, "Clara."

On the same bed, besides you, Caspian chuckled. "Rumors play a big and rather important role when the King decides to court someone."

"But rumors did not include the King and his female friend sleeping on the same bed, did it?" You quipped back, ignoring the heat rising in your cheeks. "I mean, no one can even see us right now! There _is_ a reason why this is called the _private_ chambers of the King?"

"It is almost midnight, (Y/N)." He brushed back a stray strand of hair from your face. "You should sleep."

"Next to you I'll never get sleep." You shuddered. "I pity your future wife. Sleeping next to _you._ " But inside your heart was pounding. You had been- what had the Pevensies called it?-  _friendzoned._

_He'll never love you back._

"You had no trouble sleeping when we were children." He mused. The voice that sent a queer tingling sensation traveling down your spine. You had grown familiar too that voice.

You forced a smile nevertheless. "I was young and innocent, Caspian."

Silence. Then- "Good Night, (Y/N)."

"Good night, Caspian." You replied, your heart aching that the man you loved was a few inches away from you, yet seemed to be so, so, far away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I am planning to announce our..." He glanced at you. "...courtship when he comes. Any earlier and it will be suspicious, any later and it will be too late."

_Courtship._

You swallowed thickly, nodding. "I- it's not like we're going to have to get married or anything, right?" You tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to help. "Just asking...."

He suddenly began chuckling, and confused, you turned towards him. "What?"

"All the things we have been through," He stated, coming a step closer to you, "And this is the first time I have seen you this nervous."

"Well," You quipped back quickly, "You _are_ the first man that has ever 'courted' me, even if it does turn out to be pretense. And I have absolutely no idea how to do this properly."

"Imagine..." He hesitated, then a shadow passed on his face. "Imagine your loved one besides you and _act like_ how you would be towards him."

_That loved one is you, Caspian._

Nodding, you nervously started fiddling with your sleeve. You felt a large hand covering yours and shyly looked up, catching sight of the king warmly smiling at you.

_Act like how you would be towards him._

You turned your hand and let your fingers slip through his, entwining them together.

"Lady Clara is here, my liege!" One of the servants cried, flinging open the door. Through the window, you could vaguely sight a grand carriage pulling up in front of the castle and a woman stepping out. It was hard to see her from this far away, but you could see she was very beautiful, with fine features and a slim yet curvy figure. Her dress was pink and white, and your lip curled in disgust at the alarming shade of color. Not a pale pink that you would have preferred- rather, a  _hideous_ hue of bright pink and papery white.

The other lords filed in and you gripped his hand tighter, thanking him silently for the warmth and familiarity that came with it. This was not the first time you had held hands, no- your hands had had contact in various times, from horseback sword-fighting to archery, yet this was the first time any  _man_ had touched you this... this  _intimately._ Usually it had been hands for helping each other up from the ground, holding each other's hands for comfort in the woods, running away from Miraz's soldiers, hands placed over each other's to aid in position when crossing swords, finding pages in a book, or a hand over the small of your back, guiding you to stand straighter in archery. This was different, your fingers fitting in each other's and his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of your hand.

Caspian turned, and the face you had fallen in love with since you had been twelve, that face.... you could not believe you were holding hands with him. Any girl in Narnia would have switched places with you for everything they had.

He smiled softly, and you returned the smile.

The lords in the chamber frowned and one of them hesitantly asked, "Your majesty, (Y/N)-"

"Why is she here?" He nodded. "You shall find out soon enough."

Clicking of heels alerted you to the new woman's presence and you glanced back to see her sashaying towards them. Her attire was alarming, really- not only the dress, her shoes were polished till they shined, not a speck of dust on them, and close up you could see her dress was fringed with lace, a generous amount of it- lace one of the most expensive clothing materials and you realized that she would most likely make your life even more miserable than it already was. Her face was beautiful, without makeup it would have been pretty enough, but with it a hundred times more gorgeous. Her cleavage was showing a bit too much for your liking, and by your friend's face you could see Caspian thought so too. Her legs were lengthy and slim, yet she was shorter than you. The one advantage you had over her.

Then you compared yourself to her. You were wearing a dark red gown, one of the few dresses you owned, a sash of black was fastened around your waist. Unlike Lady Clara's dainty figure, you were quite lean from all your days of practice fighting with Caspian, and a bit taller. Your face was void of makeup save for the red coloring you had applied on your lips to match the deep color of your attire. Different from the other woman, your fingers were long and slim but calloused from gripping a sword and a bow, over and over. Your skin was slightly darker, more tanned than her pale skin. Her skin was perfect; yours was scarred from fighting, both from practice and from the battle with Miraz. Her hair was silky and flowing; yours was wavy and combed but mostly unkept. Both Narnian women, but seemingly completely different.

Caspian gave an exasperated sigh but stood up from his seat. Yet he still did not let go of your hand.

"My King!" She exclaimed and gave a little curtsy, bowing down a little too much, exposing a little of her cleavage. "A _pleasure_ to meet you at last. I have heard so much about you, about how noble and handsome you are." Satisfied that she had shown enough skin to the king, she rose up and caught a glimpse of you. "And," Turning to you. "Who may you be?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)." You saw her eyes flash towards your intertwined hands; then turned back, a flawless smile upon her face. "Close....friend to the king."

You thought you saw her eyes darken at the word  _friends._

"Clara." Her father called, then noticed Caspian. "Your majesty."

"Please, sit." He gestured towards the two seats close to him. "Welcome."

He sat down himself, and you squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"So," The lord seated himself. "How goes your kingdom, my liege?"

"Good so." Caspian nodded. His expression was now the one he wore when meeting the lords, calm, devoid of any emotion.

Clara brushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and tilted her head. "Oh? Is it not...stressful?"

"Quite so."

Obviously flirting with him, she blinked innocently a few times. "Then you should need a queen very soon to help relieve you of the stress, shall you not?"

His hand detached from yours and landed on your thigh, where he began to stroke your clothed skin softly. "Yes."

"Oh." She giggled. "Have I gotten too personal, my lord?"

"It is quite...all right." His fingers were more pressured upon your skin.

You heard servants bustling about and a bowl was laid out in front of you. Soup- the first course. Not even normal soup, but _chicken._ You had always wondered why the rich would need so many courses- up to three or four, even five. If it filled your belly, it was enough. There was no need to eat more for such pleasure.

"Thank you." You told your maid, and was met with several eyes of surprise, including the maid's. They were probably only used to the king thanking them.

Caspian smiled at you and when he was sure no one was watching, gave you a small wink.

 _They never thank the maids,_ You remembered Caspian sighing to you once, exasperated.  _The maids serve them, take away their plates for them, cook and work for them, and they won't say thank you?_

As you dipped your spoon into the soup, you glanced Clara ignoring the maid who had bought her her food. Caspian frowned.

"Thank you." He said clearly and loudly to the maid behind Clara.

Clara looked up, surprised, and laughed nervously. "Of _course._ Thank you, dear."

You curled your lip in disgust and resumed eating as conversation sprang out in the dining hall.

"So," She raised an eyebrow and turned to you as Caspian, besides you, started talking with the lord, "How long have you been here?"

"Been where?"

"By the king's side." She smirked. "Let me guess, you've been with him since you were _seven_ or something like that?"

"Ten, actually." You flashed her a smile. "And I'm also his shieldmate and adviser."

"Shieldmate?" Clara scrunched up her delicate face, then took in your features. "I take it you do not spend your time as a....woman?"

"Don't be ridiculous." You snorted. "Look at my chest. It's not flat."

Her face went slightly pink. "I _mean,_ " A snarl on her face as she leaned closer, "You are not very ladylike, I take that?"  
  
"I can shoot a bow. I can defend myself with a sword, a dagger, a staff, almost anything, Lady Clara." Smiling. "That is not unladylike. That is just letting myself be less likely of kidnappings."

"Dear, I do not presume you are very important to kidnap."

"Oh, I have enormous value." You thanked the maid as she took away your bowl and placed the main course in front of you- dripping steak with broccoli and carrots decorating the sides. "I have met the kings and queens of old.Not to mention being the King's closest....female companion. And I have been asked for my hand more than thrice, much too many to count."

Your hand was on the table and you felt Caspian's hand close over it, turning it around and closing his fingers around yours.

"I reckon I will be marrying the king soon." She breathed to you, staring at Caspian's angled face. "I wonder what he is like in bed..."

"He fidgets quite so." You laughed. "But at least he does not snore, aye?"

Her face turned redder. "You have _seen_ him?"

"I have shared tents and beds with him." Chuckling at her dumbfounded face, you picked at your meal and put a carrot into your mouth. "I have even shared a horse with him! Oh, the poor horse, Caspian was heavy for him."

"Oh, do not tell me I am _that_ heavy." He smiled in amusement. "You are exaggerating."

"But it is true." You couldn't stop the flutter in your heart at his handsome smile. He _had_ grown handsome so over the ages.

The Lord picked up the juicy steak and chewed thoughtfully, eyeing you and Caspian. "So..." He had mumbled, once he finished chewing, "About the marriage...."

"Oh, yes..." Clara fluttered her eyelashes innocently and placed her delicate hand over Caspian's. "I do not mind marrying you in the first place, my king, but for the peace of Narnia..." Her hand closed over his. "I shall be happy to."

You took a deep breath.

This was it.

"I am afraid I cannot." Caspian's voice was smooth as silk yet honeyed, deep and with power.

Clara's eyes widened. The lord's brows knitted together.

"Excuse me for asking, my king..." He inquired, "But why not?"

Caspian's voice turned louder. "I failed to tell you in fear of disappointing you and your daughter, but I am afraid this cannot wait any longer."

Your hand tightened on his.

"I am currently courting a lady." He announced.

The lord's frown turned deeper. "Who?"

You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the words.

And it came.

"(Y/N) (L/N)." He said. "The woman you see in front of you now."


	5. Chapter 5

The whole room grew silent.

"Her?" Lady Clara seemed furious. " _Her?"_

"Am I not allowed to court whomever I choose?" Caspian's voice was steady, even.

The lord did not seem as disturbed as his daughter. "How long?"

"A month." Your voice somehow worked, even though you felt like you needed water. "But we have been friends before that."

"But..." The other woman's mouth opened and closed. "But..."

"I am sorry if I disappointed you, Lady Clara."

"Well," the lord nodded, "We could come up with another means of sealing friendship between our lands. Perhaps a treaty, or a new means of trading?"

"Economic aid to each other, perhaps." You suggested and his eyes brightened.

"Of course, that would be quite beneficial-"

"But..." Clara clenched her fists. "Caspian was supposed to be _mine!"_

Coughing, you stared at her. "Caspian is no one's but his own."

"And yours." He added with an amused chuckle.

Your cheeks tinted pink, you looked down at your feet. "T- the point is..." You mumbled, "You don't _own_ Caspian. He can do as he pleases, Lady Clara."

"Clara, perhaps..." The lord hesitated. "Perhaps we should think of another way... as the girl suggested, economic aid, or another way of sealing friendship, but this way is unavailable-"

"But-" Her bottom lip quivered. "But I _wanted_ this!"

Everybody in the room began to mumble amongst themselves.

_The King is courting someone!_

_His best friend, is it not?_

_I never imagined they would turn to romance!_

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lady Clara," You drawled, "But I am afraid you are a month too late."

Clara shot you a glare before huffing and heading over to a servant girl. "You!" She pointed at the girl who had been serving you. "Do you remember seeing any evidence of this?"

"My..." She quivered in fear, "My lady... I- I saw her going into his room....a- at night."

The pink-clad woman took several deep breaths. "Anything _less disturbing?"_

"Uh..uh..." She was tongue-tied. "The- they have been s..seen holding hands w- with each other... in the corridors. And-"

"Stop!" Lady Clara screamed. "Three weeks I shall stay here, my king. There is no question to this. In three weeks, you must decide _marriage._ "

You stiffened slightly. Marriage.

You had not thought that far.

"I hope you choose wisely, my king." With a swish of her pink dress, she walked out of her room, the heels upon her feet creating steady clicks.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they had retired from the dining hall, you let go of his hand.

_"Marriage?"_

"I..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I am terribly sorry, (Y/N). I did not think of a such prospect as marriage."

"Caspian..." Tears brimmed your eyes. "You know as well as anyone else how I feel about marriage."

"I know you have always waited for the perfect one, and I know you intentions are to wait." He repeated.

"Then what is this? What is this mess you have gotten me into?!"

"We have no choice." He seemed regretful, incredibly sorry. You knew it wasn't his fault, it was Lady Clara's, yet you felt anger towards him.

You turned your heel on him. "I shall tell you what choice you have. Marry Clara or marry _no one._ "

"Wouldn't..." He hesitated. "You have always talked about how you did not want to marry due to the men treating you like what they deemed to be a _lady._ "

"So?"

"I can treat you like that, (Y/N)...I will not do anything if you do not allow me to. Please, (Y/N)."

His voice shook.

_Sacrifice his happiness or yours._

"I..."

_This really affected him that much._

"I shall think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

_Another day of pretense,_ you thought as you stared up at the ceiling.

This wasn't just because of the torture.

This was torture, "courting" but not really "courting" the one you loved. He did not even seem to notice.

You just hated it.

Feeling Caspian stir next to you, you fixed your expression so it was no longer a grimace.

"Morning." Your voice was slightly bitter.

He rubbed his eyes. "Good morning."

_Maybe doing something familiar would soothe my mind._

"After breakfast," You said to him, "Will you be kind enough to accompany me to spar?"

A twinkle in his eyes. "Just like old times." He grinned.

"Just like old times." You agreed. "However, this time I shall beat you."

"Unlikely." He laughed and stood up. You did the same.

He held the door open for you.

"Why, thank you," You joked, "But you might need that extra strength for sparring today."

* * *

"Feeling extra cocky now are we?" He bit into his apple as he strapped the sword to his belt. "No armor?"

"Incredibly so." You laughed, but didn't tell him it was partly because you needed the adrenaline to take your mind off things. Fighting for your life- adrenaline filled, exciting.

"At least you did not wear a dress."

You gave him a glare. "I can fight in a dress just as well, Caspian. You of all people should know that."

He took another bite of his apple and chewed thoughtfully. "Shields?"

"No." You dismissed the idea. "What do you think?"

"I think-" Caspian opened his mouth but you laughed. "I was talking to the crowd behind you."

He sighed. "Of course. As always."

He glanced back to see a crowd of guards and lords had formed. You scanned the crowd. Guards, lords, and... Clara. She was glaring at you, arms crossed over her chest as she surveyed your attire with disgust.

"The guards may be able to learn something new from this." You encouraged, ignoring her. "No shields, then."

He took a final bite of his apple. "I was not planning to have shields....my love." He winked and you blushed slightly.

"Then why did you ask?" Grinning, you drew your weapon: a three-foot sword, glinting wickedly in the sunlight.

You could distantly hear Clara.

_"Is she even worthy to fight the king?"_

_"She has been fighting with him since they were old enough to hold a sword, my Lady."_

_"I don't reckon she'll be good."_

You turned your heard slightly and out of the corner of your eye, saw the guard smile and shake his head.

_"Just you wait and see."_

"Yes, just you wait and see," You whispered softly.

Caspian drew his sword.

You slowly started circling each other, eyes fixed upon your respective weapons.

The King took the first move and ran at you with a vicious swing. You ducked and jabbed your sword at his throat, which he easily dodged. Your swords clashed, again and again, you calling upon several techniques you had not even thought of using.

_I will beat you this time._

His sword whistled through the air towards you once more and completely out of reflex, you twirled your sword while ducking so you were grasping it the other way around, and slammed the hilt down on his wrist.

He gasped in pain and the sword dropped out of his hand.

Ducking down, you flipped the sword around while sweeping his feet out from under him and and brought it to his neck.

"Give up." You grinned.

"Yes, I am giving up. But you actually did beat me this time." He sounded slightly astonished.

"Is that something you should be astonished about?" You raised a brow and sheathed your sword, leaning down to pick up his.

You handed him his sword and he gladly took it, sliding it back in its sheath. "Don't I deserve a reward for training you all these years?" He asked you, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

You smiled. "Yes, you do." Glancing at Clara for a quick second, you reached up and brushed your lips against his. "Is that enough?"

He stared at you, eyes wide and dumbfounded. Speechless. Then- "Yes, but I've been training you all these years and I get only one-"

"Oh, shut up." You rolled your eyes and brought your lips to his. Or at least, so the crowd thought. At that angle it seemed so, but actually your lips were barely touching. You could feel his breath tickling your skin and your face grew slightly hotter.

He laughed, his hot breath hitting you again and again. "Where did you learn this?"

"Plays." You mumbled back. "Acting. I have some colleagues."

The guards whistled and your cheeks burned, hearing them clap and then dissipate.

"My King." Clara approached them. She seemed slightly disgusted and...was that jealously?

"Oh." Caspian turned to her. "To what do I owe this _pleasure_ to?"

"No one but yourself, my liege." A sly but somewhat beautiful smile appeared upon her lips. "I just wanted to...make sure your highness remembered the announcement." Smugly she looked between you. "I see you have been quite busy."

It was quite obvious she was talking to you.

Caspian smiled at you before taking your sword. "I should return the weapons. They might be needed."

"Please hurry up." You told Caspian and he glanced at the two of you before nodding and heading in the direction of the weaponry.

"Yes." You crossed your arms. "Not to mean any disrespect, Lady Clara, but I am quite sure you could not wield a sword to save your life."

"Perhaps." She shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, but her eyes were narrowed. "Who were you again? Oh, yes, a mere  _scholar's daughter._ And a dead one at that too."

"He died for a noble cause." You snapped, face burning. "He fought for Narnia, against Miraz."

By the way she smirked, you knew that Lady Clara knew she had hit a sensitive spot.

"(L/N). He died for a noble cause, yes? What exactly _was_ he?"

Your jaw clenched.

"One of the thousands of foot soldiers that died like fools to go against Miraz? Or perhaps he was a _traitor,_ ooh. Or-"

"He was not- How _dare_ you call him-"

"Must you begin crying about your _stupidity_ of a father? Oh, I do know you miss him, but please refrain from bursting into tears."

You took a step forwards. "He was not- He was a _scholar,_ smarter than you-"

"He would not be proud of you, dear." She caressed your cheek with her finger. "Unless you want the family name to be dirtied, I suggest you leave Caspian for me."

"He is my best friend." You growled. "I cannot leave him to the mercy of a sly fox such as you."

"You shall have to." Clara purred. "After all, I may be a fox, but I am quite a convincing wolf."

It happened so quickly you could not do anything.

With a swift stroke, she whisked the dagger you always carried for protection and slashed it across her arm, letting out a scream of pain as blood dripped down the weapon. Lady Clara dropped it and instead grabbed your hand, fingernails digging into your wrist.

"GUARDS!" She screeched. "GUARDS!"

Several guards sprinted towards you, trailing Caspian himself. "What is wrong?" He turned to you. "Are you hurt?"

"I...." You could not speak.

"She..." As you stood still, Clara immediately began to sob. "I- I do not know what I did wrong, my King! She began to attack me fiercely with that accursed dagger!" She pretended to gasp in pain and revealed the wound to your friend. "I- it hurts..."

"Guards, lead her to the healers. We must make sure it does not turn out to be infected."

They nodded and guided her towards the castle.

Caspian turned towards you, picking up the bloodstained dagger. "(Y/N)...."

"She did it!" You pointed to her. "Look, she even _scratched_ me, Caspian-"

"I know Lady Clara bothers you, (Y/N), but I chose _you_ because I knew you had self-restraint! Cutting her with your dagger... that is..." You looked up from the dagger on the ground towards his face and understood.

He did not believe you.

The man you had been friends with for over ten years- him-

He decided to believe the words of a lying woman then you.

Then his best friend.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

And so you stood in front of Caspian again. Lady Clara had yet again managed to blame you for the troubles she had caused, this time by pretending to sincerely apologizing and beckoning you closer before making it seem as if you had pushed her into the stream. Her royal blue dress was stained with water and dripping, and everyone's attention had been on her. They had blamed you.

They had refused to acknowledge the true sincerity in your tone as you argued, the smirk that the woman had thrown you, even the claw marks upon your forearms and the bruise upon your wrist that seemed perfectly fitting Lady Clara's fingers.

"(Y/N)- I have no doubt this is frustrating for you-"

"She did it! It was by no fault of my own, Caspian!"

"The evidence-"

"She _created_ the evidence!"

"We have no proof of that, but we do have proof of you!"

"Do you not see the bruises upon me? The scratches?"

"She could have been trying to defend herself! We caught you in a perfectly guilty position, (Y/N)!"

"But-"

"I'm sorry!" Caspian shouted, as had been the case for the past week. "I'm sorry, but I find no reason she would harm herself merely to be with me!"

"A week and a half left until the _accursed_ announcement!" You snapped. "Why do you not consider running off and marrying _her,_ Caspian?"

"I _am_ considering it!"

The pretense of courting each other, as well as the fake affections and the whispers of all who had heard the rumor, combined with Lady Clara, had driven a wedge between you and Caspian. You were saddened- yet you blamed him, for there was none other to blame and for he had been the one who had dragged you within this mess.

"She is insane!" Confessed you, although you knew he would not listen. "Do you not remember the times when you shook your head and begged at me to not fall for her antics?!"

"It is different now!" He spread his arms. "You have been doing everything in your power to harm her, (Y/N)! I cannot allow that!"

"For her own sake or for yours?" You sounded strained, holding in your anger.

He growled in annoyance. "I chose you because I knew you would act rationally against ones such as Lady Clara! Obviously you were not the right one for this!"

"Apparently I was not even the right one to be your friend!" Your voice suddenly dropped and spite filled your tone as you lashed back at him. "Even though I have been your best colleague since youth, you have apparently decided to let that go and instead turn towards Lady Clara for comfort!"

"Because she is acting rationally and better than you are in this case!"

The words stung.

You adverted your gaze, tears upon your eyes as you told him, your voice shaking, "Then why do you not leave me be to rot and resume your _nightly activities_ with her?"

Turning to you, you yelped in pain as he clutched your wrist, right where the bruises were. "Are you _jealous?_ Do not tell me Lady (Y/N), one of the fiercest female warriors born by Adam and Eve, is  _jealous!"_

The tone seemed mocking.

You missed the hopeful glimmer in his eyes, and your heart shattered into bits. You should not have entrusted your love to one such as him. Bitterness filled you.

"I thought..." Your voice trembled and a tear slipped down your cheek, "I thought you were different from all the other men. I thought you were a good man...that I could be happy with you..."

But Caspian, oh, Caspian.

He seemed completely, completely oblivious.

"You _are_ jealous..." He stared down at you.

He was the King of Narnia.

You were a Lady, a mere scholar's daughter.

Raising your hand, a sharp  _slap_ resonated through the hallways and he flinched in pain as your palm connected with his cheek.

 


	9. Chapter 9

A sharp  _slap_ resonated through the hallways and he flinched in pain as your palm connected to his cheek.

"You..." His cheek was red. "You hurt me. You slapped me."

"Go on..." Your voice started out as a whisper but grew louder and louder, until it was a shout. "Go on! King of Narnia, all that power,  _arrest me,_ Caspian! Throw me in a cell because I have slapped you! Your former friend, but you do not care anymore, do you? Shackle me, hand me over to the slave traders, I am sure they will be happy to take someone so worthless off your hands!"

"I thought," Your voice was steady and calm as you jabbed a finger at his chest. "I thought we... thought we were fighting for something  _worthy_ and someone that was a good King when we fought against Miraz."

His eyes were wide in shock, his jaw slightly agape.

"Apparently not." You unsheathed your dagger, the very one that Lady Clara had used for cutting herself on the arm, the day it all started. "Apparently I was fighting for _you,_ not Narnia."

The dagger glinted in the sun as you turned it in your hand.

"Remember this? This was the start of everything. When Lady Clara cut her arm with the dagger and blamed me."

Barely able to move now, he nodded.

You held up your hand. "My right is more dominant than my left, Caspian."

"S- so?" His voice had finally found him.

He did not know.

It pained you. "It has to do with _everything,_ Caspian."

Puzzled, he stared at you.

"With that evidence, if you had been on my side you would have found out from the start." You told him. "Is it that you cannot see the truth," Your eyes glistened with tears as you turned away, dropping the dagger, "Or is it that you do not want to?"

With those words you walked away, the empty place in your heart where your love had been throbbing with pain, with anguish.


	10. Chapter 10

**WEEK 2 - D-8**

He felt....silent.

Empty.

Sad.

The usually filled spot besides Caspian was empty at breakfast. The laughter that had always come to him with (Y/N) was gone too, replaced by a stoic expression of forced calm and hardened emotions. Sparring sessions were no more, him instead preferring to spend his time lingering on the sentence she had spat out.

_My right is more dominant than my left, Caspian._

The dagger she had thrown on the ground disgustedly was displayed on a rack, right where he could see it if he was to look up from his desk. Reminding him of what he had done- lost his best friend, his shieldmate, his childhood friend, his...

his love.

He realized it now, he loved her- the emptiness could only be described as a feeling when something he held dear to his heart was gone. It was the same thing he had felt when he lost his father and mother, just in a different way. In a way much.... _lovingly_.

He just knew he wanted her back.

They had not talked in three days, ever since the argument, and the deadline was drawing near, looming a mere _half a week_ away. He hated it, the situation he had been put in: did being a king mean sacrificing everything for his country?

Everything?

His loved ones, his emotions, his own wellbeing- did he have to let that go to be a good ruler?

"My liege." Reepicheep opened the door slightly. "You have a counsel with the lords."

"Cancel it." He snapped.

"Your highness?"

"Cancel it." He forced his tone to sound softer. The knight had done nothing wrong- he had merely alerted him. "Sorry for snapping, Reepicheep. Cancel it, will you?"

The mouse nodded and he heard talking outside. Most likely he had told a servant to deliver the news.

His theory was proved true when slight padding of feet filled his chamber and Reepicheep sprang up onto the table, perching himself with no mercy upon the papers he had been walking on.

"Your highness," He started, taking off the feather and bowing deeply, "I have...noticed your recent mood, and excuse me, but is anything wrong?"

He shook his head unconvincingly, yet again noticing the dagger.

_My right is more dominant than my left..._

"I know there is something wrong, your majesty." The mouse pushed further.

He sighed and gave up. He told Reepicheep about everything- about how (Y/N) and he had had a quarrel, about the emptiness and sorrow in his chest, about how he didn't believe (Y/N) because there simply  _was no proof._ He told him he wanted to believe her so, but as a king, was always forced to listen to the decisions of the convincing side, the side with most evidence, and he told him how he  _loved_ her. Everything.

He was thankful for the little mouse- for he listened, yet did not judge. He merely understood.

When the tale was told, Reepicheep sighed. "I was afraid something of this similarity would happen."

"I am sorry I did not listen, Reepicheep." His glances, however, kept flitting to the dagger. What could have it meant?

The knight shook his head. "I do not blame you for pursuing your happiness, your liege. I was only concerned this would harm your happiness even further, and I am afraid it has taken its toll. You will grieve, I am sure."

"What do you mean?" His eyes snapped back.

The mouse looked surprised. "Well, sire, I thought you would know-"

Then it  _clicked._

Why the dominant had mattered so- why he had noticed something rather strange that day when he had seen her- why something felt so  _off_ about the evidence.

"Oh, (Y/N)." He whispered, and grabbed the dagger off the stand, crossing the room in four quick strides before throwing open the door and dashing off towards (Y/N)'s chamber was.

He knew now.

He ignored the strange glances he got and paused when he reached her room, knocking on the door frantically. "(Y/N)!"

"Come in." A voice called. It was not the voice he remembered though, no: this was colder. Less like her.

He pushed open the door gently to a surprising sight.

A chest was open, clothes strewn all over the room. Several things were neatly packed into the chest, folded and stacked on top of each other- the few dresses she owned, including the dark red one from the lunch they had had to announce their relationship. A few shirts and pants, along with a few pair of heels and boots.

She was wearing a pair of boots right now, wearing not a dress or a tunic but the shirt he had worn, he recognized, from the battle with Miraz, over his armor. The gold lion was engraved proudly over it and the red stood out. He had had it washed and the rips and tears mended, but had never found it. It was a bit too big for (Y/N), him, of course, gaining several inches on her, but still looked good in his eyes.

 

"(Y/N)..." his voice was weak. "Where- where are you going?"

"Why do you even care?" Her voice sounded damaged, and he couldn't miss the slight red in her eyes. "Go run to Clara, Caspian."

He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing nervously. "Are you...leaving?"

"Yes," He could see she was holding in tears. "You were the only reason I was here, Caspian, and I am quite sure that reason is destroyed now. Why are you even here?"

In response, he held out the dagger.

She glared at it for a moment before resuming her packing. "You have not yet found out, have you?"

"I have-" He took a step closer. "I have found out. The cut. It was hard to reach within range of a right-handed swordsman and it was on her left arm, which was directly in front of your right. The position was all wrong, you were also facing her right arm and if she _was_ actually cut by you it would have inflicted a cut on her right arm, not her left. The plan only would have worked if she was left-handed."

A slight expression of surprise on her face, then she turned away yet again. "It doesn't matter, Caspian. Because you wanted to believe her, not me in the first place.

"I have proof for the other ones too." He cried frantically. "When she was pushed in the water, she said you grabbed her arms and pushed her in. That would not cause enough time for her to catch her fall with her arms. The position was, again, all wrong. It indicated that you had nothing to do with it, because your arms were in the wrong position, your body was turned slightly away from hers left, which meant if you had pushed her in you would have required more force and it would have gone the other way to the stream."

"Now you know." She had stopped packing, a silent tear running down her cheek. "Now you know, not before but _after_ you had taken my heart and shattered it to pieces."

His heart broke at the sight of her so vulnerable, and reached out to wipe the tear away with his thumb. She was not a  _lady_ like lady as the lords expected, he knew, but he simply did not care. He loved her.

"(Y/N)-"

"I must go." She wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "There will be a carriage waiting for me outside, in five minutes. I must finish packing."

"(Y/N)... please, I'll miss you, don't do this."

"I must." She took the dagger from him and sheathed it, attaching it yet again to her belt. "If only you had listened, yes, Caspian? Even if I do return, nothing will ever be the same again. You are destined to marry Lady Clara. There is no other way without sacrificing either of our feelings."

"There is one."

She turned towards him and flinched, as their foreheads were nearly touching.

"(Y/N)..." He whispered. "I never realized this... but I realize this, today, now."

He could feel her breaths against his lips. He loved her.

"I love you."

He tilted her chin up to gently meet her lips, soft and beautiful and  _everything_ he had ever wanted. The kiss was not lust nor want. It was pure love, passion with fireworks blasting beneath his closed eyes. He felt her kissing him back, and slowly ran his tongue over her lower lips, silently asking her for permission. She opened her lips to allow him entrance and he dove in. He felt her hands wind around his neck, delving into his hair and deepened the kiss, his hands wandering lower till one hand was around her waist and another was against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him until their bodies touched. They kissed until they were dizzy for breath, their lips tingled and until their legs could hold them up no more: they were not lady and king. They were two lovers, sharing a moment.

"You made me wait, Caspian." Her eyes met his and he marveled at those gorgeous eyes, for she was finally his and he was hers.

He pressed a short kiss to her lips. "I am sorry, (Y/N)."

"How long?" She breathed, her mouth open and slightly panting in a way that made his heart ache with want for her.

He knew what she was talking about, completely. "Eleven. You?"

A smile spread upon her face, and she mumbled against his lips, "Ten."

"You were the one who made me wait."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe." A mischievous smile was upon her lips. "Depends on how many kisses you give me, Caspian."

He grinned and brought his lips down to hers once more, this time the kiss deep and holding back nothing. Her hands moved from his hair to grip a fistful of his shirt, pulling him as close as one could get.

The kiss went even deeper and her hands played with the hem of her shirt before slipping beneath it, her hands feeling his chest, his shoulders, grazing across his stomach and to his back.

"Now I see why you rushed off without me, your highness." A voice piped behind them. "Do you two need some privacy? Perhaps a room? With a...bed? Doing what you humans call your 'pleasurable activities'?"

"Shut up, Reep, I know you're just teasing." He could see the blood rushed to (Y/N)'s face, and did not doubt the smirk on the clever rat's face.

"Oh, I can hear the wedding bells already." He sighed, shaking his head, and scampered out laughing as (Y/N) threw one of her clothes towards him.

"Reep!"


	11. Chapter 11

**WEEK 3 - D-DAY**

He had yet to get an answer out of her.

Everyone was dressed quite accordingly. He could see the lords, in their posh suits and talking with each other, the Lord and Clara, in a flimsy mint dress and staring at him every often, the servants cleaned up quite nicely and offering everyone pieces of delicacies, and finally (Y/N) and her group of friends. They were laughing amongst each other and as he watched, one of the girls lightened up and pointed at him. (Y/N) turned around and a corner of her lip tugged up, shooting him a wink. He felt his face grow hot.

The girls giggled.

He gazed over the crowd. Everybody was waiting for his announcement, and there was no backing out of this now.

What if (Y/N) didn't want to marry him?

What if he had to marry Clara instead?

He felt a deep hatred for her now, within his veins. She had been the stake that had driven him and his lover apart. He no longer thought she was tolerable, as he had first thought when meeting her.

He just loathed her. Oh, god. If everything had not gone right, (Y/N) would have been on that carriage to Archenland right now.

"Ever-" His voice shook and he steadied himself. "Everyone?"

Everyone immediately turned to him. (Y/N), he noticed with a slight smile, was wearing the dress he had bought for her a day prior, when he had insisted that she "did not have enough dresses". It was scarlet, the edges and sleeves trimmed with shimmering gold threads. The colors of Aslan.

He had only seen her fit in such colors.

Her red lips curved upwards in the admirable smile of hers and she prodded him on.

"It is time to make an announcement," He bluntly started, "An announcement required by everyone. About marriage. A new queen."

* * *

Your heart pounded nervously as you heard those words.

A new queen.

As much as you hated to say it- you were insecure. Caspian, so handsome and royal, deserved someone much better, didn't he?

You played with the hem of your sleeves as he drove on a little longer, hastening the announcement, and grinned as Reepicheep came to rest by your side.

"Your future majesty." He bowed and you blushed a deep red, swatting the mouse lightly. He dodged easily, however you had thought of that move and managed to land a prod of a blow on him. "Ow!"

"Don't _tease._ " You whined.

"A future queen." He looked up at you. "He is rather fast-paced, is he not? Whatsoever is the matter?"

Not wanting to tell him about Lady Clara, you merely shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes and peered at you. "You're not _pregnant,_ are you?"

"N-no!" You flushed. "For that we'd have to go a bit further..."

"Did you not already step the line of _further?_ Or are you still quite shy?"

"Reep!" You nudged him. "I told you not to tease!"

"Oh!" He stared up at the King and you immediately grew quiet, straining your ears to hear what Caspian said.

He barely contained his chuckles.

"Shut up!" You crossed your arms. "I'm mad at you, Reepicheep."

"You should not be!" He smiled proudly. "I am...what do you call it, lightening the mood."

"Have you drunk?" You glanced suspiciously at him.

He feigned surprise. "No! Of course not! I am a mouse!"

"You have no sense of imagination." You cited from him, smiling.

"Ah...maybe a sip or two..." He faltered, seeing your expression. "Or perhaps about half a bottle?" He whispered, and you realized everyone was still.

"Uh..." You flushed deeply. "What? Sorry?" Embarrassed, you gave Caspian a sheepish grin.

"I said..." He said slowly, although he seemed quite nervous, "Will you have the honor of being my future queen?"

"You _are_ going to get pregnant soon." Reepicheep whispered.

You groaned, then turned to Caspian. "I thought we sealed that already when we kissed, darling." Your heels clicking, you walked over the room to him, everyone's eyes on you, and kissed him.

The room erupted in cheers.

"My future wife." Caspian teased, a spark in his eyes as the room started going back to normal, several people heading towards you to no doubt congratulate you two, "And she misses my proposal."

"In my defense." You shrugged, "Reepicheep _was_ talking about how I was going to get pregnant soon."

"You _are_ going to." He pointed out. "You are my future wife."

"I love you, you idiot." You rolled your eyes and tried to hide your face as he snaked his arm around your waist.

"And I you." Caspian kissed you, this time biting down on your lower lip as to make a point. "You could say so much it hurts."

Putting a hand on his chest, you drew him closer to you, once again. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
